


Ash's Pokemon Adventures

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Eggpreg, Electrocution, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Knotting, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash didn't expect this when he left to become the World's greatest Pokemon Champion</p>
<p>But he doesn't seem to be complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokemon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back

Ash ran towards the centre of the arena, arms waving desperately as he yelled for Mew and Mewtwo to stop fighting, their twin blasts of pink and blue drawing closer and closer as he neared the middle of the pitch until they struck him at the same time, engulfing him in a purplish haze

 

The shock wave from the blast pushed all the pokemon and humans down, the pokemon due to their stronger nature remained awake, yet disoriented, but the humans found themselves knocked out from the force of the blast

 

Mewtwo glided down to where Ash was glowing purple still, cursing him as a fool in his mind for trying to stop his and Mew's battle to see whether the original or the clone was better, feet touching the ground softly as he reached it

 

Ash stumbled as he came back to himself after the blast, gasping for breath as he fell to his knees, body feeling strange, he felt too hot despite being outside, sweat beginning to form on his brow, suddenly needing to cool down he found himself rushing to remove his clothes, hissing as his hand brushed his alarmingly, rock hard erection

 

Frowning he looked down wondering why he was so hard but his mind was getting fuzzy by the minute as he grew hotter inside, the sudden feeling that there was something he needed, desperately and urgently filled him, but he didn’t know what he needed

 

Glancing up he noticed Mewtwo striding towards him, a confused look upon the pokemon's face, a dash of yellow alerted him to Pikachu drawing closer too, but he was looking only at Mewtwo as he needed answers for what was happening to him

 

“Interesting,” Mewtwo sounded in his head, causing Ash to frown even more, Mewtwo's hand suddenly glowed blue and all the pokemon around them froze, except for Mew and Mewtwo, Mewtwo drawing closer until he was merely four feet away, “It would seem our combined powers has rendered this human into entering a heat cycle, of course his male, human body would not be able to bear any pokemon eggs naturally he will suffer until his body cannot take the growing heat any more if he is not bred,” Mewtwo seemed to speak aloud to Mew who mewled back worryingly, Mewtwo smirking as he walked over to where Ash knelt panting

 

“Trainer Ash Ketchum, I believe was your name, do you wish to live? Your foolishness, which your friends may call bravery, has landed you in a most fortunate position, for I propose a deal, if you decide you wish to live and allow for my clones to breed you, then I will let the others and your friends go, I shall stop my attack on the world also, what do you say?” Mewtwo asked in amusement

 

Ash could barely think he was so desperate for something, at Mewtwo's words he looked around at the frozen gathered pokemon and shivered in want for what Mewtwo suggested, “Y-You p-promise?” he stuttered around a whine of need, fingers clawing at the sandy ground beneath him

 

Mew floated over to Mewtwo's side and mewed at Ash, Mewtwo chuckled,”She said she will make sure I keep my promise, is that good enough for you?” at Ash's nod Mewtwo swirled his hand again and the original pokemon fell into the same sleep as the humans while the smaller clones unfroze first, Pikachu, Squirtle, Psyduck, Meowth, Vulpix,Vaporeon and Bulbasaur, all seven of them seemed to listen to Mewtwo silently before looking at Ash in slight confusion, Pikachu and Vulpix the first to move closer to him

 

Panting Ash groaned as he seemed to grow warmer, pushing his boxers off as well to try and feel more of the cold air on his naked skin, eyes lowered he didn't see the smaller pokemon shiver as his scent grew stronger, hearing a noise in front of him he found the Vulpix laying on its back in front of him, a thin line between its spread legs revealing a pale pinkish pussy glistening at him

 

“Lick her, the females of my clones cannot help your heat I'm afraid but your scent will still affect them and you can service them at the same time as the males service you, lay down so my Pikachu can reach you,” Mewtwo sounded in his head, images unfurling as well in his mind, showing him what Mewtwo obviously intended for him to do

 

With a soft groan he did as told, lowering his body to the ground, legs spread wide to allow Pikachu between them, his hand reaching out to softly pull Vulpix closer to him, fingers spreading her furry lips wide to reveal her vagina fully to him, her scent making him whimper with need as he lowered his face

 

Tentatively he licked inside the pale pinkness of her pussy, Vulpix shivering and crying out softly at his actions, her legs kicking out uselessly on either side of his head as, with a groan of hunger, he lowered his face to press more firmly against her heat and began to eat her out with enthusiasm, he jumped slightly as he felt Bulbasaur's vines pulling his arse cheeks open wide

 

He whimpered at the thought off all the pokemon seeing his hole which he could feel pulsing in the cold air, aching for something to fill it; feeling Vulpix shift beneath him he concentrated on her hot sex again, her fire nature seeming to make her warmer to his tongue than what he'd think was normal, finding her fleshy nub and suckling it, Vulpix mewling in pleasure beneath him, one hand moving to slide a finger inside her and stroke her from within

 

So focused on the Vulpix beneath his face Ash didn't notice the approaching Pikachu until it was too late, his body jumping as he felt something the width of his own finger but about half the length suddenly enter his ass hole

 

Pikachu gave him no time to get used to the unusual but thankfully not painful feeling as he began thrusting hard and fast inside him with small sounds of Pi-Pi-Pi over and over, Ash could vaguely see why Mewtwo had allowed the smaller pokemon to fuck him first as their smaller members would help to stretch him for the bigger pokemon he could see in the corner of his vision still frozen

 

Feeling a hot rush of liquid hit his tongue he found his attention torn between Vulpix coming undone beneath him and Pikachu fucking him mercilessly, he moaned in want as Vulpix pushed his hand and face away, squirming away from underneath him and walking away on slightly shaky legs to curl up to sleep a little ways away, he wasn't left long as Vaporeon soon took the Vulpix's place

 

A sudden feeling, almost like a bolt of electricity running through him, along with a wetness entering his passage told him that Pikachu had come, making him whimper again as he was left feeling empty, but again, almost as soon as Pikachu was done another pokemon took his place, the sound telling him it was Squirtle as a slightly larger cock was pushed inside him relentlessly, Pikachu's cum slicking the way thankfully, he felt a little fuller this time with Squirtle's cock inside him, the thickness of two fingers and about the length of them too he couldn't help but clench and groan as the longer cock found and struck his prostate

 

Licking at Vaporeon he found that Squirtle didn't last long, clutching at his hips, leaving tiny scratches in his wake and slamming in as deep as he could as he came, he left and Psyduck took his place, Ash yelped a little as Psyduck pushed into him, his cock thicker but shorter than Squirtle's he stretched him wider again, a small sense of discomfort filling him as he felt that the cock was strangely shaped, he couldn’t tell how but he soon got lost in the feeling of being fucked again and forgot about it

 

Vaporeon mewled and came into his mouth as he worked her into a strong orgasm, not stopping until she moved out of his reach, with Psyduck still fucking him hard he found his mouth feeling empty and looked up in surprise as a shadow covered his face, Meowth stood before him, hard cock straining between his legs, the tip looked strange to Ash but he felt his mouth open without his control, Mewtwo psychically opening it for him as Meowth lightly gripped his shoulders and began to fuck his mouth

 

Ash whimpered as he felt what he now knew as Meowth's barbed penis scrape lightly across his tongue with every thrust, Psyduck pounding faster and faster behind him, the force of his thrusts making him take Meowth deeper and deeper until he felt the head of his barbed cock brushed the back of his mouth, forcing him to swallow around it or gag, Meowth howled loudly in its pleasure as Ash felt Psyduck cum inside him, his mind entering a pleasured haze as he let himself become lost to what was happening to him

 

Bulbasaur used his vines to lift Ash's ass higher, until his knees were underneath him and holding him up, the vines sliding over his skin to probe at his cum leaking hole, Ash whined around Meowth's thickening cock as the vine wriggled against the reddened, puckered entrance, easily sliding deep inside, followed swiftly by the second one, Ash mewling louder around Meowth's cock at the feeling of being fuller and stretched wider, none of them noticing as Mewtwo unfroze more of the clones, Golduck, Seadra, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Scyther and Wigglytuff moving closer as Mewtwo told them what was happening

 

Bulbasaur's vines moved in tandem, one sliding in as the other slid out of Ash's hole, making sure to brush his prostate on every move as Bulbasaur moved between Ash's legs to lick at the hard cock between them, Ash screamed as he came hard, clenching tight around the vines, the vines gave him no mercy as he shook, too sensitive after his orgasm, wringing tears from him as they pounded his hole relentlessly, sinking deeper and deeper with each thrust, wrapping around each other inside him and moving in time with each other, stretching him wider and deeper than he'd been stretched before

 

Bulbasaur moved his searching tongue up from cleaning the evidence of Ash's release to lick around his filled hole, Ash screaming around Meowth at the sensation of Bulbasaur's raspy tongue cleaning up the leaking cum from him as his vines pounded away inside Ash, Bulbasaur let out a growl and Ash felt the ends of his vines open up deep inside him, eyes widening at the feeling, glazing over as he felt them begin to release their thick liquid pollen deep inside him, Meowth howling in front of him as he came also forced Ash to swallow his cum or choke as Meowth pressed against his face as he came

 

Meowth and Bulbasaur retreated from him at the same time, leaving him shivering and gasping for breath but still wanting and needing more, Golduck soon took Bulbasaur's place once Ash's hole was free and Scyther moved in front of Ash to lift his face to her throbbing entrance, making him lick her hard as Golduck pounded away inside him

 

Ash yelped as Golduck entered him, his cock seemed as strangely shaped at Psyduck's had been, now that he was more alert he could feel that the blue duck pokemon's cock seemed to be corkscrew shaped and was literally screwing him, twisting one way then the other as the pokemon pounded his tender hole but he was helpless to do anything but give muffled whines as Scyther kept his face firmly pressed against her opening

 

He lost track of how long they fucked him, instead tracking time between one thrust and the next, whining when Golduck clawed his hips as he came before he shrieked at the feel of a long, wriggling tongue slide inside him, Seadra eating him out much as he was doing to a bucking Scyther who was literally vibrating under his tongue, he felt Seadra's tongue lick deep inside, dirty slurping noises filling the air as the pokemon ate the cum from his ass, Scyther bucked hard suddenly, forcing him back hard against Seadra as Scyther came

 

She moved away but none took her place yet as he felt Seadra withdraw from his ass and nudged him over onto his back, he glanced down at the blue seahorse, watching warily as its curled tail began to unfurl, his eyes widened and he tried to move away as when his tail was fully uncoiled it revealed a pulsing, dark purple entrance, his old lessons from Professor Oak coming back to him as he was reminded that the males of the Seahorse pokemon carried the eggs, releasing them into the female to be fertilised before they female gave them back for the males to incubate them

 

“Calm yourself human, let him breed you, we shall remove his eggs as soon as he is done, don't worry yourself,” Mewtwo's voice sounded in his mind, a feeling of calm filling him, making him relax against the ground despite Seadra moving closer to him, he shivered as he felt Seadra's coil enter his relaxed passage, pressing deep before stilling

 

Ash panted as he watched Seadra shiver and shudder, his eyes widening again as he looked down and saw bulges begin to work their way through the thinner end of Seadra's tail and deep into his rectum, the next one pushing the egg before it deeper inside him, he hiccuped and jerked as egg after egg was deposited inside him, watching as a visible bulge began to show on his stomach as the growing amount of eggs began to concern him despite Mewtwo's forced calm on him

 

He almost sobbed in relief as Seadra moved away, finally empty and sated, he lay there panting for a short while before he turned his gaze to where he had last seen Mewtwo standing, wondering how to pokemon expected him to remove all the eggs now inside him, the sudden band of blue circling his chest and lifting him up into a weird sitting/squatting position made him gasp as gravity began to pull the eggs down from where they rested inside him

 

His body aiding them by flexing and squeezing them out he whined and whimpered as he felt each one stretch his entrance wide around each flared bottom of the eggs, one of them rolling into his view so he could see they were apparently the shape of a tennis ball

 

Once Mewtwo seemed assured that all the eggs were out of him, a tendril of blue light even wriggling inside him to double check, Ash found himself behind handed over to Hitmonlee, the fighter pokemon laying on his back, thick cock stood tall and proud from his groin, Ash noted that Hitmonlee's cock seemed to have bulges on it, almost like ridges, ringing it down the entire length, Hitmonlee grasped his hips and held him high enough that he would be able to take his own weight on his knees as he used his powerful legs to thrust up and into Ash who screamed in confused pain and pleasure

 

Sandslash moved behind Ash as Hitmonlee fucked him hard, the pokemon's own thin, long cock, throbbing as he watched Ash's hungry hold cling to each ridge of Hitmonlee's cock, Ash began to turn and see what Sandslash wanted but Wigglytuff appeared in front of him, grasping his hatless head and bring his head down to lick and nuzzle at her slight cleavage, nipples barely visible under her fur, with his mouth occupied Ash could only whine as he felt Sandslash push his inch wide cock alongside Hitmonlee's five incher inside him and fucking him too

 

Wigglytuff came first once she forced Ash's head lower until he tongue fucker her to completion, Sandslash and Hitmonlee following soon after, cum overflowing as they thrust and filled him more and more, his legs covered in the multicoloured releases leaking from him, he wanted some kind of break, was almost desperate enough to try and beg Mewtwo for one but the inside him always seemed to surge back to life the moment he was empty of either his ass or mouth

 

Once Sandslash moved away Ash found himself being lifted off of Hitmonlee by vine tentacles again, but thicker than Bulbasaur's had been, the thinnest of the two pairs filling his mouth and while the thicker ones forced their way into his loose, gaping ass, keeping him occupied and happy by the vines as Vileplume and Venasaur double timed him viciously, the vines in his mouth chocking him as they sank deep before pulling back out, the ones in his ass doing the same as they worked so deep inside him he was sure he'd never feel anything as deep inside again if he tried

 

Ash felt the vines in his mouth change their pace, retreating enough to hold his mouth open wide, his eyes widened as a pungent smell filled his nose, eyes glancing down to see a thick, yellow oozing cock heading for his mouth, Vileplume's hips moving closer until the cock was wedged in his almost too small mouth, but Vileplume didn’t seem to mind the scrape of teeth as he pounded into Ash's mouth, the vines in his ass moved suddenly deeper as he felt the cock on his tongue bounce and throb, both spilled their green and yellow pollinated spunk inside him, so deep in his ass he knew he'd be leaking it for days

 

He was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground when they were finished and he barely had time to whine before he felt the ground beneath him shake and something stepped over him to place him under their shade, swallowing heavily he glanced to the sides and took note of the rocky legs beside him, whimpering as he felt something strange probing at his ass. He wanted to move away but a grunt from above signalled when Rhyhorn's prehensile cock found his stretched and leaking entrance and surged inside

 

Ash yelped as the tip seemed to wriggle around inside him like the tentacles before had done, probing their way deeper as more and more of Rhyhorn's cock filled him, getting thicker the deeper it went until his whimpers turned to whines as he was stretched wider and wider, Rhyhorn thrusting deeper and deeper with each grunt, until Ash could feel the tip of the Rhyhorn's cock thrash within him and flare open until it seemed to plug him up before releasing a torrent of thick cum inside him, almost seeming to lodge itself into place with no intention of leaking out once Rhyhorn's cock deflated and left him

 

Once Rhyhorn moved away Ash found he had been allowed a little time to get his breath back as nothing took their place immediately afterwards, so letting himself collapse to the ground with a groan he let his body shake, whimpering as he realised he was hard again and needing release, feeling full and stuffed after Rhyhorn had 'plugged' him

 

Peering up he saw the rest of the clones unfrozen and stood beside Mewtwo who was smirking at him, “”Well done, you've serviced over half of my clones already, even taking Rhyhorn's release which will make sure none of the cum already inside you will leak out, but now the real challenge comes, I hope you're stretched enough because these clones wont be holding back,” Mewtwo told him before he soon found himself covered with feathers, his face pushed to the ground as Pidgeot cried out above him

 

He shrieked and tried to scramble away as he felt something thick and hard poke at his arse cheek, it was seeking his entrance as Pidgeot thrust against him but was sadly failing as the hard tip poked his ass over and over, before he could do more than scratch at the ground beneath him a second thrust hit with more accuracy and he felt something thicker than anything he'd taken before forced fully into his ass, curved downwards at the tip and pressing persistently on his prostate

 

He yelped but thanks to the copious amounts of cum lubing the way he felt nothing more than that, the stretch wasn’t as much as Venasaur's thick vines and Rhyhorn had stretched him, but the forces of the thrusts kept his face pressed against the ground, talons gripping the ground hard beside his spread knees as Pidgeot thrust his wings in time with his thrusts, fucking deeper and harder, Ash moaned as he felt the hard cock glide across his inner channel, pounding away relentlessly, not caring for his own pleasure as Pidgeot sought his own

 

Ash panted for breath as he felt Pidgeot throb and pulse as a loud screech filled the air, he came hard enough for Ash to jerk beneath him at the feel of it pounding against his inner walls, when Pidgeot pulled out of him he could feel it all gush out alongside his cock and mewled at the feeling, surprised at how pleasurable it felt before clawed hands were grasping his hips and lifting him off the ground, he yelped slightly at the disorienting feeling before screaming in pleasure as he was forced to sink down on the biggest cock he'd taken so far

 

Orange skin caught his eye with red markings and he assumed this must be Charizard, the deep roar and heat from the cock inside him confirming that, Charizard's cock must have been about 3 inches in diameter and 11 inches deep inside him it was so big, pressing against the plug of thick cum inside him and pushing it deeper it was so long, he felt himself being bent forwards until his feet touched the ground, Charizard gripping his hips as he thrust experimentally inside him, wrenching a cry from Ash's lips before he found his face pressed against Nidoqueen's belly, her own quivering entrance throbbing just below his chin

 

Wasting no time he sank three fingers inside her quickly and easily found her clitoris, flickering his tongue over it between sucks and Charizard began a fast, punishing pace behind him, every forward thrust making his face press harder against Nidoqueen's sex as he worked four fingers then his whole fist inside her, thrusting his hand as the same speed Charizard was working him, his own cries of pleasure as his prostate was worked relentlessly by the huge cock inside him lost in the flesh in his mouth and Nidoqueen's own cries until he heard Charizard bellow behind him and almost too hot cum flood his insides, gushing out again as Charizard pulled his shrinking cock from inside him and another took his place

 

Nidoqueen clenched around his hand and came as he felt the first brush of another thick cock at his entrance, the hands grabbing his hips again telling him it could only be Blastoise, Nidoqueen moved out of the way as Blastoise pulled him back hard onto his thick cock, not much bigger than Charizard's

 

Ash closed his eyes and moved his hands to grip Blastoise's as he found himself being lifted on and off of the pokemon's thick cock, something was different about Blastoise's cock as well Ash thought as he felt every inch of it working his inner passage over and over, it must have been lightly barbed like Meowth's was earlier as he could feel something dragging lightly over his inner walls, not enough to scratch it and make him bleed but enough for him to writhe and mewl as he was moved up and down faster and faster on the huge cock until Blastoise gave a loud cry of his own name and Ash looked down as he felt more cum filling him up, whimpering as he noticed his belly was slightly bloated from the huge amount of cum inside him, prevented from escape by the cock inside him, until Blastoise lifted him up and off, clear cum, almost looking like water flooded out of him as he was set down on his feet

 

Looking at the pokemon left he whimpered at the size of the monstrous cock peeking from a slit in Gyarados's side, Mewtwo must have seen his gaze as a chuckle filled his head, “I'm not going to let him fuck you do not worry, he is the only one who wont, as he is much too large for any of your human kind to ever take him, no matter how much stretching you have,” the pokemon reassured him in a strangely tender voice, as Ash watched a bluish glow covered the mammoth cock, Gyarados crying out as it seemed to work around his cock, the size of which was the same size as Ash himself

 

So distracted was he he failed to notice Dewgong moving in front of him until he gasped in surprise as his cock was covered with a wet coolness, looking down he saw his cock inside Dewgong's leaking pussy, stretching her own lips wide around his teenage cock, his view interrupted as he felt another pokemon push him between his shoulder blades until he was laying over Dewgong whose flippers wrapped lightly over his arms as if to hold him close. He knew why moments later as flame covered legs moved either side of them and Rapidash thrust fully inside him, forcing him deeper into Dewgong in the process, Ash whimpered in pain from the entrance, Rapidash bigger and longer than Blastoise before him, 5 inches wide and 20 deep he was so far inside Ash that when he shakily touched his stomach he whimpered again at being able to feel the horse pokemon's cock through the skin of his belly, the plug pushed even deeper, forcing the cum behind it deeper within him and bloating his stomach more

 

He barely had time to brace himself before Rapidash whinnied loudly and began to move, seeming to sense that he was overwhelmed slightly, or Mewtwo had told him, he moved slowly at first, pulling back which drew him back from Dewgong too before thrusting back in, Ash entering Dewgong deep at the same time, Rapidash setting the pace as he worked up his speed and pace until he was huffing hot breath over Ash's shoulder and whinnying loudly, pistoning in and out of Ash who was fucking Dewgong at the same speed

 

Ash writhed as much as he could between them, clenching at particularly hard thrusts to his prostate until he sobbed loudly as the pleasure became too much for him and he came inside Dewgong who tightened and came around him also, but Rapidash's pace preventing them from moving until Ash felt him grow thicker and the head of his cock flaring inside him before torrents of cum erupted inside him, thankfully Rapidash's cock shrank fast and the cum flooded down his thighs and over Dewgong's tail like a river, flushing the rest of the cum inside him out also

 

He was too shaky to move himself off of Dewgong and he felt what must have been Tentacruel's tentacles move him off of her, shifting him so he was on his back he felt one tentacle wrap around his waist and move it so his ass was raised high in the air over his head,giving him a clear view of his hole stretched so wide it wouldn't close, the red rim struggling to close around the nothing filling it

 

Ash thought it was all over, but whimpered as he saw Ninetails approaching, Tentacruel kept a hold of him as Ninetails stepped over him, pink tip of his cock peeking from his sheath as he stood over Ash, the feeling off fur covering the back of his legs made him whine before he yelped as Ninetails stepped forwards and thrust inside on the first strike, his hole so open it couldn’t be missed

 

Hoping this was it he clenched as much as he could around the surprisingly small cock fucking him, watching as it pistoned in and out of his hole, clear pre-cum slurping out noisily as he was fucked, Ninetails seemingly running on pure instinct as he raced to breed the human below him, Ash not really noticing it getting thicker and longer the more Ninetails thrust furiously into him, he panted as he felt his orgasm nearing but yelped as he suddenly felt something thicker than anything he'd taken before pass inside his stretched entrance and then not move out again, locking him tight to Ninetails so that as the pokemon fucked him he merely moved underneath him

 

Ash was confused as to what was happened as the thick part at his entrance got bigger until Ninetails stopped moving, looking to where Ninetails was locked inside him he sobbed softly as he saw something big pressed against the inside of his entrance, he could feel it getting bigger and bigger, stretching him wider, the cock throbbing and bouncing inside Ash's channel, striking his prostate with every bounce and throb until he whimpered at being too hard again, then suddenly with a hot throb he felt Ninetails begin pumping torrent after torrent of cum into him, each throb of his thick, hard cock bringing another flood, until Ash felt his stomach cramp lightly from the bloated feel as it was filled more and more, the bulge visible to him from his contorted position

 

“Confused Ash? It is called a Knot, all canine pokemon have them, thankfully we only have one of them here today or this might have taken a lot longer as it takes a while for the knot to deflate, you should be free of him in a few more minutes then you merely have my Tentacruel to pleasure, unless Mew would like your mouth? I know I do,” Ash could hear the smirk in Mewtwo's voice, lifting up onto his hands so he could see the pokemon that was kneeling over him, a purple cock peeking from between a sheath between his legs, “Open wide Ash Ketchum, its my turn to feel your mouth,”

 

By this point Ash had given up fighting his need for more and opening his mouth willingly, sucking and swallowing around the cock as it fucked into his mouth, raising his hands to hold onto purplish grey hips as Mewtwo pounded his sore throat hard

 

Ash's eyes widened as he felt something warm cover his cock again at the same time he felt Ninetails beginning to shrink within him, Mewtwo's chuckles in his head were followed by a picture, no doubt from Mewtwo's point of view of Ash with his mouth and throat bulging with the pokemon's cock, his ass spread wide around Ninetails huge knot and the small Mew writhing in pleasure on his cock, fucking herself on him as he couldn't move

 

It took about ten more minutes of throbbing in his ass and abuse to his throat before Ninetails shrank enough to safely pull out, his thicker cum oozing out of Ash's destroyed entrance slowly, spilling over and down his stomach, now able to move his hips Ash reached down with one hand to grasp at Mew, driven with a need to orgasm again inside something, he could feel the head of his cock hitting Mew's cervix with every thrust, forcing itself against the small entrance making it stretch wider and wider with each press until Mew cried out in pleasure beneath him as he thrust hard enough to force all of his cock inside her, the head pressed inside her womb itself

 

Driven like never before he fucked her harder, in time with the thrusts down his throat that he no longer gagged over as Mewtwo strained over him, his mouth flooding with cum suddenly forcing him to swallow more of the salty essence of the pokemon

 

Mewtwo left his lips but he was still thrusting frantically into the small pink body in his hands, Mew's tail running up and down his thighs encouragingly, the feeling distracting him enough that he didn't notice Tentacruel approaching until he felt a tentacle slide inside his entrance alongside another, their thickness filling him up and pressing hard against his prostate and making him cum hard, his cum flooding inside Mew and pouring out of her alongside his dick still pressed inside her womb

 

Letting her go he watched as she floated off of him, cum dripping from between her thighs as she purred and nuzzled his face lovingly, mewling softly as she moved to drape herself over his shoulders, her tail curling lightly around his neck as she no doubt dozed off on him, but he could barely concentrate on her as he struggled to gasp for breath over his over sensitive body, the two tentacles inside him relentlessly pushing against his prostate, milking more and more cum from him until they left him

 

Gasping for breath he wondered why he couldn't feel more cum inside him, peering over his shoulder drowsily his eyes widened and he tried to scramble away as he saw the large dripping tentacle moving towards him, it wasn't as big as Rapidash's cock or even Ninetails knot, but it was definitely longer, but smaller tentacles wrapped around him, holding him in place, some curling lightly inside his wide hole and holding it open as the tentacle slipped inside

 

Ash clenched hard at the sting the liquid coating the tentacle gave him, quickly getting used to the constant feeling as it seemed to be numbing him the more it moved inside him, sinking deeper and deeper with each thrust, so deep he was scared it would come out of his mouth before it suddenly stopped and he swallowed in relief

 

Mewtwo's chuckles made him tense around the limb and Tentacruel made a strange sound behind him, Ash whimpered as he suddenly felt something large work its way down the tentacle inside him, watching and feeling it as it moved deeper and deeper, sobbing as he felt a second and then a third follow it, Ash gagged on nothing as he felt the eggs settle heavy inside him, pressed tightly together one after the other until indeed ten were inside him and Tentacruel pushed a torrent of liquid inside him before moving out, tentacles wrapping under his armpits until he was standing upright, a tiny cry leaving his lips as he felt gravity take hold of the eggs inside him and they slipped down inside him, but not out of him

 

He felt tears fall down his cheeks as his body was forced to push by Mewtwo's powers, his entrance stretching around the thick end of the first egg as it pressed out of him to land on the ground between his feet with a splash, a huge puddle of cum beneath him

 

He writhed and tossed his head from side to side as egg after egg was pushed out of him, entrance stretching wide around each white egg, the shells painted with red, green and yellow shapes until Ash was once again empty, his body no longer burning with a need to be fucked, despite the hardness of his cock again from the eggs pressing against his prostate as he pushed them out

 

He felt Tentacruel lift him up and he was then laid on his back on the floor of the arena, whimpering as his sore bottom pressed against the ground, his still hard cock jutting up into the air, head red and leaking

 

Before anyone could speak a pink shape moved from his shoulders, revealing Mew once again awake as she moved to sink herself onto his cock again, crying out loudly as she sank all the way onto him in one press, her already stretched cervix swallowing the head of his cock as Mew bounced on his cock happily

 

Ash couldn't take his eyes off of her pink pussy stretched wide on his cock, her tiny clit visible she was stretched so wide, reaching out a shaking hand he brushed his thumb over her clit, smiling at the pleasure noise she made and how she clenched around him, her long tail wrapping around his wrist as she moved his hand herself, working herself from the inside and out frantically now, both of them so into it they didn't notice as the clones moved around them to clean up the evidence of what had happened in the arena, Mewtwo using his powers to clean and repair Ash's clothes

 

Ash panted as he drew nearer and nearer to release, Mew crying out with him until they both came at the same time, Mew clenching around him and drawing him deep inside her as he throbbed and filled her with more cum, pulling her down against him to keep as much inside as he could, his hand brushing her swelling belly before letting her lift and feeling the cum splatter down onto his stomach, it wasn’t there for long as Mew shifted herself and began licking him clean with soft kittenish lick until no trace was left and Ash passed out from exhaustion

 

When he woke he wouldn't remember a single memory of that night, and he would wonder why his ass ached so much and why he limped for over a week afterwards

 

 


	2. Pokemon 2000 : The Wonders of the Orange Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To calm the sea's and bring peace to the legendary birds, well, it takes more than gathering three treasures and playing some music as Ash is soon to find out

Slowking watched as Ash placed the final treasure into the altar, panting from exertion from his climb to the plateau, he waited for Ash to come down the stairs again before beckoning him to follow. “There is one more thing you must do Ash,” he explained as he led him aside to a higher plateau above the altar, his psychic powers preventing the other three humans and Pikachu from noticing their friends absence as Melody? began to play Lugia's song.

 

Slowking led Ash to the centre of the clearing just as Lugia burst free from the waters, Ash turned to gasp in wonder but found his body frozen without his control, wide eyes looked to Slowking in confusion as he felt his body slowly strip itself of clothing and take a kneeling position on the altar.

 

“Slowking? What's going on?” Ash asked in frightened confusion.

 

“It takes more than just treasures and music to calm the Legendary birds of Fire, Ice, and Lightning, Lord Lugia too,” he explained as he stepped behind Ash, spreading the boy's cheeks by hand before holding him open with his powers, taking in the quivering hole beneath, “The music is one half of the ceremony, the second half is the taking of the Champion, but first I must prepare you.”

 

Behind them the four legendary birds slowly rose into the air as the music revived them and calmed them slightly, the four birds flying into the air and moving to circle above the island holding the altars as they waited for Slowking's signal.

 

Ash gasped as he felt himself being exposed to Slowking, face burning as he felt himself grow hard at the thought of being fucked by pokemon, something he had never considered before, a soft yelp left his lips as he felt something large and slippery lick over his exposed hole, unable to move he couldn't tell what it was but as it continued to lick and press insistently at his entrance he assumed it was probably Slowking's tongue.

 

He felt his hole loosen as Slowking continued his licking, pressing harder and harder until his hole bloomed open and the pink pokemon's tongue pressed inside. Ash whined at the stretch, trying to arch his back beneath the psychic hold over him as he both tried to press deeper onto the appendage within him, and move away from it.

 

Slowking wasted no time as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of the young hole before him, the long muscle lubricating Ash's ass thoroughly and deeply. He continued until the entire length, all 5 inches of it, could thrust in and out without difficulty before using his fingers to spread the hole wider, sealing Ash's mouth shut when he began to whine loudly at the pain of being stretched so wide.

 

He glanced up to see Moltres beginning to descend, the fire bird being the first to awaken and therefore the first to calm, he lifted his head back, removing his tongue from inside Ash and his fingers, the stretched hole struggling to close as it throbbed before him, dripping with his slimy saliva as lubricant, bowing to Moltres he stepped back for the final ceremony to begin.

 

Ash whimpered as he struggled uselessly against the psychic hold over him, eyes widening at the heat growing behind him as Moltres landed and moved closer to him, smooth beak pressing lightly to his hole as if testing its openness. Ash gasped as his mouth was released, ready to beg Moltres not to do it, but was left breathless as Moltres shifted behind him and without warning slid his long cock into his ass

 

It stretched him wide and deep, tapering to a point eight inches inside him, pressing firmly to his prostate as it filled him, its heat was almost enough to burn him it was very uncomfortable but he had little chance to show his discomfort as Moltres set a bruising pace, using his wings to add more power to his thrusts he pounded Ash over and over until with a cry of fire into the sky he filled the tight channel with almost molten seed

 

Ash cried tears of pain and pleasure as his prostate was pounded constantly, his small cock hard and dripping before he moaned as he felt Moltres unload within him, whimpering as the fire bird retreated from his back and returned to the sky. He was given no time to recover as he felt the hairs on his body stand on end as Zapdos landed behind him and took Moltres' place.

 

Zapdos lunged forwards as well, his own cock sliding easily into the still open hole left by Moltres, his lightly barbed length sliding deeper within Ash then before, being eleven inches long and ribbed it made a loud popping squelch as

it pounded away at Ash's hungry hole, said boy now moaning wantonly as his prostate was stimulated over and over, his little cock drooling a mix of cum and pre-cum as he was milked from within.

 

Zapdos nipped at Ash's exposed shoulder as he lunged harder and harder, his sharp, static-filled fur sending bolts of electricity through Ash with each touch as he bottomed out, causing his ass to clench tight with each thrust until with a call of thunder to cover them both Zapdos came, Ash screaming as he too came hard, spasming uncontrollably as he was electrocuted from within and from outside, his time as Pikachu's friend thankfully having developed a resistance to electricity.

 

Ash was left drooling and jerking within Slowking's psychic hold as Zapdos slid free and returned to the sky, so out of it he didn't notice as he was released and left kneeling on the altar, hole gaping and dripping with the lightly sparking, molten seed of two legendary birds.

 

He barely registered the cold as Articuno landed behind him, breath hitching as Articuno's ice cold cold slid inside him, the second smallest of the four birds he had the smallest cock and so Ash felt no discomfort as the thick discharges of Moltres and Zapdos provided enough lubrication to ease Articuno's way, his hips swaying back and forth as he was fucked by the ice bird.

 

He whined softly as he his over-sensitised prostate was hit, but as he tightened deliciously in response to it, Articuno purposefully aimed for the small bundle of nerves with each thrust, pressing down on Ash as he wriggled beneath him in a weak attempt to escape the sensation, fingers grasping at the moss on the altar as he felt his body unwillingly harden again.

 

Hips starting to sway eagerly into Articuno's thrust before he was stilled as the blue bird shrieked above him and filled him with icy cold seed, soothing his passage which had become sore from the heat of Moltres' cum. Articuno returned to the sky as the under-sea river lifted from the ocean to the music still playing below them, Misty, Melody and Tracy unaware of the gangbang happening above them.

 

Ash finally had a chance to catch his breath, slowly returning to himself as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision, he glanced up to the sky to see Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno flying calmly through the air and he sighed in relief, moving to push himself up onto his arms before freezing as he fell into shadow and a large thump was heard behind him

 

'There is still one more of us you have to calm, Ash the Chosen One,' the deep tone of Lugia called within his mind, sending shivers down his body, thick cum squelching in his hole as he tightened around the slowly congealing mass that would soon no doubt plug him tight, 'The fates have chosen well, there are not many who can take what you have and still take more, other's in the past I was gentle too, but with you I think I do not have to be, you have taken larger before after all,'

 

Ash frowned in confusion to Lugia's words, opening his mouth to ask what the large pokemon meant but was stopped as he felt the tip of his cock slide along his crevice and into his open hole with ease, the tapered point no problem to his gaping hole. He breathed in sharply as he felt inch after inch slide in, slowly getting wider and wider, his breath stolen from him as his mouth gaped open at the stretch of Lugia as he kept on sliding in and in.

 

Ash dropped his head to gasp for breath and whimpered at the bulge growing bigger in his belly as Lugia thrust the last few inches of his eighteen inch long cock inside, cool soft fur brushing his backside as his hole quivered around the eight inch circumference. Lifting a shaking hand he pressed lightly to the tip of the bulge beneath his diaphragm and felt Lugia moan above him before the tip retreated, forcing him to grip the raised lip at the end of the altar to brace himself or be dragged back with Lugia.

 

The lip must have been made for this purpose as it let Ash brace himself for Lugia's next thrust in and he jerked at his prostate being rubbed constantly, Lugia shifted his legs behind him and braced his wings to the floor as a loud rumble filled the air, 'Prepare yourself Chosen One, it has been too long since I last was able to do this without caution and nothing will stop me now that I can,' Lugia warned before he began a brutal, and violent pace, pounding Ash into the altar beneath him with a cry.

 

Slowking softened the altar with his psychic ability as he watched the small human be filled over and over again with Lugia's throbbing blue length, Ash holding onto the altar ridge and pushing back into the thrusts as he lost himself to unimaginable pleasure, his cock jerking with each thrust as his belly bulged over and over from Lugia's cock spearing him deeply.

 

The music below them began to lift into its crescendo as it worked its magic to calm the river beneath the sea and return it there, Lugia answering its rises and falls by speeding up his thrusts, almost knocking Ash's grip loose, if Slowking had not frozen the humans arms in place again. A golden glow formed in Lugia's mouth as his hips moved faster and faster, Ash's hole struggling to keep up and simply gaping open in invitation, the glow solidifying and forming a hyper beam that Lugia roared into the heavens as he thrust one last time, as deep within Ash as he could get and came hard.

 

Ash's belly bulging bigger and bigger as he was filled with more and more cum until his loose hole couldn't hold it anymore and it spilled out past the length filling it, Ash screaming in orgasm at the sensation of Lugia's throbbing length pulsing against his prostate, body seizing violently as he came and proceeded to black out from pleasure.

 

Lugia gently withdrew from Ash's now limp body, soft white muzzle brushing the gaping hole of Ash's ass to sniff for blood and snorting softly in relief at finding none, he moved his head back to watch his seed form a plug within Ash as it mixed with the seed of the other three legendary birds, Ash's open hole showing the mixed plug it was open so wide, he could see the lingering sparks of Zapdos' essence that would continue until it was removed, the mixture of hot and cold semen as well would continue to torment Ash for days to come until the plug dissolved naturally and let the copious amounts of semen within him free.

 

Lugia passed his tongue over the sore hole to quicken the healing before stepping back and letting Slowking dress Ash in his clothes once again and carry him down to the first altar as if nothing had happened, the bulge of his belly hidden beneath his black shirt. Lugia smirked as he flew into the air and returned to the sea, only Ash would remember the true events of this day, and with what he had seen hidden within the boys memories, no doubt many more days like this would happen again.


	3. Spell of the Unown

Ever since he'd finished his journey through the Orange Isles and met the four Legendary birds Ash had found himself watching and looking at Pokemon differently. He still wanted to be the best Pokemon Master in the world, but now he was watching them differently, wondering at the sizes of their cocks, tightness of their holes, whether they were quick or slow lovers and what it would take to make them fuck him or let him fuck them maybe. Pikachu had either picked up on it too, he thought or had seen him being taken by the Legendary birds and decided those actions were okay as he had taken to nuzzling Ash's crotch at night until he let the pokemon at his cock, tiny barbed tongue giving it kitten licks as it stiffened. Ash was both ashamed and aroused at what was happening.

Despite his torn feelings, Ash had grown accustomed to keeping quiet as Pikachu gave him a blowjob, tiny tongue soon moving from his length to just the tip, dipping into the slit determinedly, the mouse pokemon would shift closer until its smaller furry body was firmly pressed between Ash's leg, its own tiny erection pressed to his furled hole and while he couldn’t penetrate deeply, Ash would swallow his moans as Pikachu's hips fucked against him in time to the hungry licks at his cock until they both came together. This becoming a regular nightly routine when they could as they journeyed with Brock and Misty.

It wasn’t often that Pikachu did this, as it wasn’t often that Ash was alone enough for them to remain unnoticed, and since the kidnapping of his mother he'd been too upset and angry to seek the comfort himself either. Now that she was free again and Molly had been reunited with her missing Father he had time to relax. Misty and Brock were staying in a separate room at the Pokecenter since they'd assumed Ash would want to be close to his mother, but she had headed straight home with Professor Oak, leaving Ash alone in his room with only his Pokemon.

It didn't take long after night had fallen for him to strip and lie back on the bed, Pikachu sat beside him, watching as he worked fingers in and out of his hole feverishly. Pikachu shifted closer to nudge his arm with a soft “Pika”, both unaware of the faint glow from the corner of the room as an Unown shifted into the room, its big eye taking in the scene curiously as it spun lazily in the air.

With a soft sound it left again, but returned quickly with a several more Unowns, they watched as Ash pushed a fourth finger into his hole, Pikachu having moved close enough to lap at the leaking precum from his straining cock as he panted and writhed on the bed. The Psychic pokemon took in the scene and remembering the kind boy's help when they had lost control in the mansion they decided to thank him; spinning together in their own orbits they called forth the image that Ash was focusing on as he fingered himself.

Softly padding over to the bed, the large form of an Entei stood within the room, its golden brow shining softly in the moonlight coming in from the window. It was Pikachu who noticed first, jumping back towards Ash's head with a sharp sound, drawing his masters attention to the large pokemon as well, Ash's eyes growing wide at the sight.

“Entei?! What are you doing here?” He yelped softly, frantically reaching for the sheets to cover himself with, stopping as Entei grasped them with his teeth and pulled them from the bed sharply.

“The Unown wished to thank you for your help at calming their abilities in the mansion and came to grant you your wish, which would seem to have been me,” the pokemon rumbled deeply, intense eyes taking in Ash's flushed naked form, focusing on the glistening between his legs from the copious amount of lube he had been using. “I know what it is you wish and I would be happy, and honoured to do so.”

Ash swallowed around his suddenly dry mouth, about to answer he shivered as Entei drew closer, the warmth of his Fire-type body chasing away the minor chill to the room as he bent his regal head to brush against Ash's foot, nudging him to roll over gently. "Let me give me what you wish.” Entei rumbled with a more insistent nudge to his thigh. Ash rolled over almost automatically, wide eyes catching Pikachu's behind him when he settled on his hands and knees upon the bed, the small pokemon watching the both of them curiously before shifting closer and laying himself down in front of Ash, tiny cock throbbing between his legs.

Ash shivered in anticipation as the bed shifted behind him, Entei stepping up onto it and over him, the heat from his body covering Ash thoroughly as he felt the soft fur of his belly scrape his back and ass. He was given no time to speak as the large body lowered slightly and Entei pressed their hips together hard. Ash was forced to brace himself as he felt Entei's cock slip from its thick sheath and into his loose hole easily, the legendary pokemon's hips soon setting a steady pace as it felt the warmth of his eager hole.

“This is not your first time is it Ash?” Entei purred to his mind as he pressed deeper, his cock slipping more and more from his sheath as he grew more excited at their actions, and as it did so it thickened in girth as it filled with blood.

Ash groaned as he felt the thickness stretch him more, sighing in pleasure and relief as Entei moved behind him, barely realising Entei had spoken, it took him a moment to respond, head shaking in confirmation as he shifted his legs slightly. Biting his bottom lip hard as the new angle forced Entei's growing cock to strike his prostate with every thrust he shakily a managed to respond.

"N-n-no hah hah the Legendary, uh, Legendary birds used me, Moltres, A-Artic-cuno," he whimpered softly, hips rocking back with each of Entei's thrusts to try and get him deeper. "Zapdos a-and Lugia, took turns," he panted softly, feeling his toes curl in pleasure as Entei, arousal rising quickly, had used its fronts legs to grasp his hips and hold him in place as it set an even faster pace, cock thickening even more as he sought relief.

"You must have been made for this then, made for the Legendary and regular Pokemon, for our pleasure. Yes, that must be it, you are ours Ash Ketchum, made for us to take pleasure and give pleasure to as we please. Whose are you Ash Ketchum?" Entei rumbled deeply, hips thrusting against Ash's with an almost bruising force.

Ash whined in need, "I'm for all Pokemon to use as they need, please Entei, I-I need..." He panted desperately, fingers twisting in the sheets as he felt himself on the brink of coming, needing something more but unsure what that was. Blinking open wide eyes he spotted Pikachu below him, and without a second thought he bent his head to take the electric mouse's small cock into his mouth, eagerly sucking and bobbing his head to Pikachu's thrilled cry.

Entei shifted closer, grip on Ash's hips tightening as his long, fast frantic thrusts turned to short, grinding ones, a bulb near the base of his cock beginning to grow, his knot stretching Ash wider and wider as it was forced in and out or by the strength of Entei's hips until it seemed to become too big to go back in.

Ash lifted his head with a gasp as the feel of the bulb pressed determinedly against his already stretched entrance, his pink rim stretched wide around Entei's thick cock. Entei, determined to breed the boy properly, pressed harder, using his paws to pull Ash closer and using his strong back legs to press his hips harder against him. Feeling the boy's hole beginning to give a little, he pulled back sharply, and before Ash could react he had thrust back forward with all his might.

Crying out in surprise, Ash loudly keened in both pain and pleasure at the feel of the huge knot inside him, eyes rolling back in the sockets with mind numbing pleasure as the still growing knot pressed insistently against his prostate, his cock erupting beneath him untouched as he was knotted tight, his body sagging to the sheets as it twitched with his remaining orgasm. Entei let his hips move in small grinding circles as his knot sink deeper and grow bigger within the tight body beneath him, uncaring as the body beneath him grew lax as Ash passed out in pleasure.

Panting with pleasure himself, Entei gave one more brutal and deep thrust as his knot stuck tight within Ash, briefly feeling awe at the human child's body taking his huge knot without injury he roared silently in triumph as he felt his swollen balls contract and begin pulsing torrents of potent seed into the boy beneath him. Gently lapping at the unconscious boys back he rocked his hips as much as he could as he milked himself with the boys delicious vice grip on his cock.

Entei watched as Pikachu stood and moved closer, now that Ash was unconscious the electric Pokemon could no longer receive its blowjob. Pikachu nudged Ash's head until it rolled to one side and moving closer, the electric Pokemon pressed its erect cock past Ash's lax lips and thrust frantically against his face. Entei purred deeply in pleasure at the sight, eyes focusing on Ash's face as Pikachu came with a sharp 'Pika' and covered his face with thick white cum.

Leaning over he lapped at Pikachu's softening erection to clean the small Pokemon, he then shifted to Ash's face, letting his tongue rasp over the parted pink lips and inside, chasing the tang of an electric pokemon's cum, all the while his knotted cock kept Ash filled tight, the boys belly slowly bulging as more and more cum was emptied into him.

The Unown chirped from their spot in the corner of the room, happy to have been able to thank the human boy, opening the portal they began to leave, the final one chirping to Entei that he would disappear soon after his knot deflated. In the morning Ash would awaken well rested and delightfully sore and full, body dripping cum constantly for several days as it worked out of him slowly and his desire for Pokemon to use him increasing, making him wonder what his next encounter would be.


	4. Celebi: Voice of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes a new friend and introduces them to a new world of Pokemon with the help of Celebi

They'd finished playing with Celebi for the night, Brock and Misty were fast asleep, as were Pikachu and Celebi, but Ash and Sam were still wide awake, Sam drawing in his artbook while Ash slept beside him. Sam was glad the towa hadn't looked through his book while he had been gone, for while the first half of the book were genuinely innocent drawings of Pokémon he had met. The pictures he drew in the back were much more different, fantasies he had but never fulfilled, of the Pokémon he met in the past and what he wanted them to do to him.

Now that everyone was asleep he flipped to the back of the book, sighing wantingly at the picture he had drawn of his Charmeleon fully erect and stroking itself. The next page showed a Hypno entering a faceless human male from behind, pleasure evident on its face, another after showed a jigglypuff giving a human cock a blowjob. Gulping he darted his eyes over to where Celebi slept, pencil slowly scratching over the page as his mind dreamed up fantasies, a picture coming to the page of Celebi holding herself open with a human cock pressing into her, pleasure filling her face.

So absorbed in drawing was Sam that he didn't hear Ash wake until a soft ”Wow,” was breathed in his ear, jumping up he clutched the book to his chest, cheeks flaring bright red and he squeaked in embarrassment. Turning he saw a softly smiling ash behind him, one hand in his ruffled hair sheepishly as he rubbed it.

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you Sam,” Ash apologised. “Those were some good drawings though, have you ever actually done any of those or are they just from your head?” he asked curiously.

Sam stuttered nervously, “I-I-I don't know what y-you mean Ash,” he laughed stutteringly too as he tried to side step into the forest to escape, but Ash was quick to follow him and corner him just out of the firelight, both unaware of Pikachu and Celebi waking at their commotion and following silently.

“Hey, Sam, its alright really, I think those things too you know,” Ash confessed softly with an honest smile, “I'm not a good drawer though so I went to the next step instead.”

Sam looked at him wide eyed, “You mean you've ...” he flushed even more at the thought and grew even quieter. “You've slept with a Pokémon?” he asked in almost a reverent whisper.

Ash nodded with a grin, “Yup, the first time was a little scary, but since then it's been fantastic, I'd recommend it if you want to try it.”

Sam seemed a little unsure, before flushing again as he spotted Pikachu and Celebi right behind Ash, no doubt the two Pokémon having heard their conversation. Ash turned as he noticed his gaze and grinned down at Pikachu, scooping his best friend up and turning back to Sam.

“If you want, I'm sure Pikachu here would be happy to be your first Pokémon experience,” he looked down at the yellow mouse in his arms, “You could do what you do to me, I know you're getting built up again, its been a while since I could get away from Misty and Brock,” he confessed, Pikachu chirping in agreement, nuzzling his cheek against Ash's chest affectionately before turning wide eyes to Sam.

Sam gulped, he wanted to, really he did, but like Ash had said, the first time seemed almost scary to think about, his eyes drifted to Celebi floating behind Ash, wondering if she would join in when she saw what they were doing. Shaking his head to clear it a little he looked at Pikachu again, glancing up at Ash as he stepped a little closer. “Could we try?” he asked softly.

Ash grinned and nodded, leading Sam a little further from the two sleeping in the clearing he glanced to Celebi briefly, “Could you use Sleeping Powder on Brock and Misty? They deserve a good nights rest after helping us don’t you think?” he grinned, Celebi nodded in agreement and quickly flew off to do as asked.

Ash turned to Sam as he set Pikachu down, “Step one, of course is to get naked, you can just take your shorts off if you want, I'll even do the same.” He reassured, hands dropping to undo his jeans and let them slip down his thighs easily, his boxers following quickly as he knelt to untie his trainers and step out of them completely.

Sam watched Ash strip before doing so himself, eyes darting to Pikachu every now and then as he felt his body start to respond to the future promise, his cock slowly chubbing to full erectness. He stepped away from his pants and looked to Ash again for further instructions.

“Now lay down, Pikachu is small so he can't reach when you're standing up, that's it,” Ash grinned as he watched Sam lay down on the soft, cool grass, Pikachu hopping closer and nuzzling Sam's ankle gently. Ash chuckled at Sam's gasp, kneeling beside him and keeping his eyes on Sam's face, “It's alright, Pikachu likes a little foreplay when we have the time. He'll start with nuzzling his way up so just spread your legs a bit for him, that's it, you're doing great Sam.”

Sam reached out blindly to grasp as the edge of Ash's shirt for reassurance as he felt Pikachu nuzzle its way higher up his leg, eyes staring at the stars above him as he lay there stiffly, body twitching with each new touch of soft fur to his skin. He muffled a whimper. Of need or fright he wasn’t sure. As Pikachu reached the junction of his leg and groin, his cock was hard and leaking against his belly as his breath began to quicken, he jumped as he felt human hands hold his hips down, eyes darting to Ash in question.

“We don't want you hurting yourself or Pikachu do we? I promise it'll feel good, but you might jump since this is new for you, I'll let go soon, don’t worry,” Ash reassured, his own erect cock hidden beneath his shirt as he leant over Sam to hold his hips down.

Pikachu sensing his moment took the final step closer and pressed his red cheek to Sam's cock with a soft 'Cha'. Sam bit his lip to stop the yelp, suddenly glad for Ash holding him down as his hips bucked from the jolt of pleasure at his cock being touched finally. He writhed under Ash's hands as much as he could as Pikachu began peppering his cock with tiny kittenish licks, fingers curling in the grass beneath him, letting his legs fall further open so Pikachu could get closer.

Ash watched his new friend begin to succumb to the pleasure he was feeling, slowly loosening his grip on Sam's hips until he was sure the boy wouldn't thrash too much under Pikachu's quickening onslaught. A soft 'Bi?' from beside him got his attention and he turned to see Celebi floating beside him, watching Sam with a curious tilt to her head.

“Hey, do you want to join in Celebi?” Ash asked softly so as not to surprise Sam from his panting, Celebi looked at Ash, watching him move his own shirt out of the way to reveal his own hard cock, she floated down to get a closer look, eyeing the bead of liquid at the tip she thought of how it reminded her of nectar on a flower. So floating closer she licked it up, blinking at the slightly bitter taste she glanced up at Ash who smiled at her before she returned to looking at his cock, the tip beading again.

Ash let her lap at the head of his cock at her own pace as he looked back at Sam, the boy was now making soft sounds of surprise, eyes wide with wonder as Ash watched Pikachu thrusting between his legs, no doubt the small Pokémon's cock had slipped into Sam's entrance, something Sam would have never felt before.

Celebi felt her body flare with want as she kept licking at Ash's cock, she knew what sex was, having flown by couples in the forest before on her many journeys and she wondered if she could get this human to fuck her too. She let one of her hands drift down to where her own entrance was, rubbing the folds to encourage her own breeding response, feeling herself grow wetter the more she licked and rubbed. Feeling herself grow close to cumming she flew up a little and turned herself in the air until her glistening entrance rubbed against the tip of Ash's cock.

Ash moaned softly as he looked down to see Celebi rubbing herself against him, he moved his hands to gently circle her hips as he pressed a little more firmly against her, ready to let go if she showed signs of pain or panic. But he didn’t have to worry for as soon as Celebi felt him hold her she let herself drop onto him, adding to the faint pressure she felt him slip into her fully, all three inches of pre-teen cock slipped inside her as she gave a soft “Bi,” in contentment.

Sam glanced over at the sound and gasped at seeing Celebi impaled on Ash's cock, the image even better than what he had tried to draw earlier, he kept his eyes on the pair and he bit his lip to keep quiet, feeling himself teetering on the edge of orgasm but needing something more to fall over the edge. That something was Pikachu nipping his cock as its own yellow hips stuttered in orgasm, sending a jolt of electricity through Sam as he flooded his passage with static-filled cum, Sam covering his own belly with cum as his body shivered and shook with pleasure.

Ash unable to hold himself back used his hands to move Celebi up and down his cock as soon as she stopped floating, legs opening wider as he thrust forward into Celebi when he pulled her down, the small green Pokémon giving soft cries of pleasure as he pounded against her g-spot. Her tiny body shaking through several orgasms as Ash chased his own, pulling her down one final time before he came silently, pressing her tight against him as he filled her with his watery cum.

He gentled his hold on her as he moved to lay beside Sam, panting softly alongside the other boy as they recomposed themselves, Sam shivering and jerking softly in over-sensitised pleasure as Pikachu gently licked him clean of both his own and Pikachu's leaking cum. Celebi crawled her way up Ash's chest and off his cock with a soft chirp of contentment, her body almost glowing with satisfaction as he nuzzled under his chin.

Ash and Sam looked at each other with a tired grin and knew they would remember this night for the rest of their lives.

–---

The happiness didn’t last long though. Not even a full day later the group had been ambushed by Team Rocket and Celebi had been captured inside a “Dark Ball” of some kind. Ash and Sam had managed to save her with the help of Suicune but she had been so badly injured during the ordeal they weren't sure she would recover. And as they lay her in the newly purified lake tears filled their eyes as she lay unresponsive in Ash's arm, not even the promise of her favourite berries roused her.

As everything began to look hopeless, an echoing cry filled the area. An eerie golden-green glow filled the sky before it seemed to tear apart in front of them and hundreds of Celebi's floated down. The humans watched in awe as their Celebi was surrounded and healed by the combined power of the other Celebi's from both the future and the past.

As Celebi celebrated with Ash and Sam, the others moved off a little ways to set up a small camp and see what they could salvage from the damaged ship. Giving Ash and Sam some alone time with Celebi.

But unbeknownst to the others Celebi was grabbed again by the Masked Agent, Ash grabbing onto his legs quickly as he tried to fly off into the air. With Pikachu's help he broke the man's jetpack and sent them all plummeting back to Earth, not one of his best ideas he admitted as he grasped Pikachu to himself as he fell.

But Celebi was there to break his fall by catching him in her psychic hold, slowing his descent as they followed the Masked Agent down. Landing beside him Ash and Celebi glared down at him in joint anger. “You tried to destroy the forest Mister.” Ash said sternly as the trees around them shook, Pokémon of all breed joining them as they watched the man.

The man rolled onto his back, watching the growing gathering with trepidation, hands patting at his Pokéball holster to find one of his dark balls, gasping in shock and fear when he found it empty, the ball having fallen out during his fall no doubt. “Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding,” he chuckled weakly, holding his hands out in surrender as Sam joined Ash and the still growing Pokémon crowd.

The bug Pokémon attacked first, firing String-shots at the man until he was firmly trapped within their sticky webs, his eyes growing even wider in fear as Caterpie's, Spinarak's and Weedle's crawled over and onto his, their small mouths making fast and eager work of his clothes.

Sam chuckled, crossing his arms smugly as he watched the man be stripped bare before them, more String-shots attaching his legs to separate trees and keeping them spread wide open. “I think the Pokémon understand perfectly. And they demand payment for the loss of their young and homes.” He watched in fascination as the larger Pokémon settled down in their spots and let the bug Pokémon go first, no doubt due to their quicker breeding time.

Ash and Sam watched as the Spinarak's went first, long legs probing at the man's entrance before secreting a viscous liquid from their jaws to lubricate him. Pushing it in deep, ignorant of his yelps and pleads to stop. Once they were sure he was prepared enough they stepped aside as two female Ariados stepped up, their ovipositors extended beneath them. The larger of the two stepped over him first, squatting her large abdomen over him she probed for his hole, sinking in deep once she found it.

Ash and Sam crouched to watch, ignoring the man's begging as they did so. They watched in aroused awe as the ovipositor bulged rhythmically as the Ariados pumped her eggs deep inside the man's passage, each egg pressing the next deeper inside to ensure they didn’t come out again. They watched as she bred him quickly, stepping aside so the other Ariados could take her place and fill him with her own eggs before she too stepped aside. The Spinarak's returned then, eager clicks of their fangs causing the now whimpering man to panic even more as suddenly he found his lower half swarmed by aroused Spinarak males, all intent on fertilising the eggs he now housed.

Ash and Sam watching had their hands within their trousers in moments as they watched the man be gangbanged by Spinarak's, more and more trying to press into him at the same time, stretching his hole wider and wider, taking up to four of them at once if they positioned right. Ash pushed his pants down as he openly stroked himself, glancing over at Suicune briefly as he stepped into the clearing with a sound of intrigue, no doubt smelling the growing arousal in the clearing.

Sam was biting his lip, trying to keep silent as he stroked himself, gasping as he found his trousers being pulled down by Celebi's psychic powers. His brown gaze fell on the small green Pokémon as she hovered in front of him, her wide green eyes staring at him hungrily. He merely sat down and lay back to give her space, still new to this after all.

Celebi wasted no time, flying down to nuzzle his leaking cock with a soft “Bi” of happiness, shifting her small body aside a little as she let Pikachu near as well. She stuck out her tongue as she began to lap at Sam's leaking tip, riding the buck of his hips easily, Pikachu settled himself between Sam's spreading legs, lightly, static-filled cheeks rubbing his inner thighs as he went, causing the young boy to gasp and moan in delirious pleasure.

Ash groaned as he watched the Masked man's belly swell, the Spinarak's fertilisation happening quickly as each of the eggs within him grew quickly, his groans and sobs filling the clearing as the eggs slowly moved back down his passage, ready to be pushed free and taken away to hatch. So focused was Ash on watching the man's reddened hole stretch and gape as the first egg pushed out he didn’t notice Suicune step up behind him until his cold, wet nose pressed against the bottom off his balls.

Giving a soft yelp of surprise he turned his head to see the large, water-dog Pokémon give a deep sniff to his rump, a deep rumble filling the clearing as he obviously liked what he smelled. Ash bit his bottom lip to stiffle his whimper of want as he eagerly sank to his hands and knees before Suicune, knees spreading wide as he moved his hands back to spread himself open. He keened loudly as he felt the thick, wet tongue swipe across his hole and press inside swiftly, his body eagerly opening for it.

As Suicune ate him out he managed, barely, to re-focus on the Team Rocket man who was now sobbing brokenly as egg after egg was forced from his hole, Spinarak's picking them up as they were pushed out and taking them off to their nests to hatch. The man's cock was hard, no doubt from the pressure of each egg passing over his prostate, much like how Suicune was now pressing on Ash's with his tongue, causing the small boy to whine and present himself better, lowering his upper body completely to the floor and arching his back to give Suicune a better angle, a rumble filling the clearing showing Suicune appreciated this as his tongue sank deeper inside Ash.

Ash watched how the Caterpie's went next as the last egg was pushed out, giving the man no time to recover before he was filled with more eggs and sperm. His gaze turned to Sam, watching as his new friend was holding his legs open, hands cupped behind his knees as Pikachu thrust into him, Celebi bobbing her mouth up and down on his cock. He whined as he felt Suicune's tongue leave his hole but was soon soothed by the heavy weight of the large Pokémon over his back, strong legs wrapping around his waist, claws catching on his shirt as the cool, fat head of Suicune's cock poked his thighs in search of his gaping hole.

With a cry of ecstasy Ash dug his hands hard into the ground as Suicune sank deep into him and began a fast, brutal pace. Pounding him almost into the ground as its hips snapped back and forth furiously.

Sam looked over at Ash's cry and watched wide-eyed as his friend was taken brutally, his only reason for not jumping up to stop them was Ash's blissed out face. His tongue hanging from between his lips, drool dripping from it as his eyes were rolled back in pleasure, his cock swung hard and heavy beneath him. Sam yelped as the shock of Pikachu cumming inside him drew his attention back, the small yellow mouse crawling up to curl against his neck now it was sated.

Celebi moved her mouth off Sam's cock as this happened, floating over him to sink her wet pussy onto his cock instead, taking him deep inside her and distracting him from the Teddiursa that had wandered over out of curiosity. Sam threw his head back with a groan as Celebi began to ride him slowly, breath catching as hands grasped his hips and his hole was fucked again, the pleasure so good though he didn’t fight back.

As the bug Pokémon carried away their last egg, the Masked man sobbed in relief, thinking his ordeal was over. But it wasn't as the bird Pokémon descended on him next, using his gaping hole in the same manner of the bugs had, causing him to break out into sobs anew.

Sam came first, body shaking as he filled Celebi to the brim, Teddiursa stilling against him soon after as he came too. Sam let his legs drop as he curled his hands around Celebi's body and lifted her from his softening cock, she went willing if not with a minor wiggle of dissatisfaction, having not come herself yet. Sam chuckled softly as he rolled over, placing her beneath his head as he dipped down and licked her clean, tasting himself mixed with her natural juices.

He was quick to wring orgasm's from her, hungry tongue dipping into her repeatedly to taste their mixed juices. Celebi shook and cried out beneath him as she came several times, cheeks flushing as she grew more and more sensitive until she used her shaky psychic powers to push him off her gently, drifting over to curl against his chest with a contented sigh.

Sam smiled softly down at her before looking over to Ash again, apparently just in time as he witnessed Suicune force his knot deep inside Ash's well-trained hole, his body easily stretching around it as Suicune continued to rock his hips back and forth, Ash's body following as his cock spurted beneath him, eyes rolling back and falling unconscious. Sam watched as Suicune dragged Ash's body back and forth with powerful snaps of his hips before the Pokémon pressed him forwards with a loud roar. Wide, brown eyes watching in amazement as Suicune came hard inside his friend, Ash's body coming again at the sensation of cool cum steadily filling his passage, Suicune's knot throbbing against his prostate relentlessly.

Sam knew he would never forget this, he would never forget Ash and the boy's easy acceptance of his desires. With a contented smile he settled down to watch as Ash's belly swelled softly as more and more cum was pumped into him by Suicune, knowing that if he returned to the past he had to make sure he found Ash in the future, and he had to find a way to continue his encounters with Pokémon.

–---

When Ash awoke again to the feeling of Suicune popping free, he joined Sam as they headed for the lake to wash up, neither of them sparing a glance to the now silent man behind them, his body now suspended higher in the air so that the Ursaring's could reach him. They knew he would be staying in the forest forever now, his body to be used as an incubator and relief for any aroused Pokémon, a final punishment for his crimes against them. He would soon be forgotten from their memories, as other things became important to them, and the Pokémon would hide him from any other humans who wandered into the forest as well.

The last thing the man remembered as well before he fell into a delirious state of wanton arousal was the steely gaze of Celebi as she hovered over him angrily. A sharp “Bi” the last thing he heard before pleasure washed over his mind and he thought no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse for Mewtwo Strikes Back dried up so I give you this instead in the mean time, when my muse for that one returns I will place it in the right spot chronologically but for now I'll continue with the rest of the movies until then.
> 
> Also would anyone be interested if I did a series like this but based on the tv series rather than just the films?


End file.
